


Changes

by Folksma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Historical Hetalia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It is not in debth or anything just referenced, The abusive is just empires being terrible people to their colonies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folksma/pseuds/Folksma
Summary: As colonies, America and Mexico meet for this first time in 1720 and they make realizations about themselves and the changing world around them. As adults, they realize that life and their own feelings are a bit more complicated then they were when they were children.
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Changes

The first time they had met, they had been just children. To humans, they could not have been more than 12. 

Just naive little colonies following their fathers (although she made it clear early on that Spain was no father of hers) around as they were commanded. Go here, do that, go say hello but don’t get too friendly; they all knew the drill when it came to events like this. These little “meetings” weren't just meetings, no, they were simply so their fathers could show off how well they were raising their new world colonies.

They all, of course, wanted to be the one to have the most flourishing settlement. And what better way than to show that they were the best than by packing up their charges and dragging them across a stuffy room to socialize with their neighbors. Socialize to an extent, of course.

He had met his Northern neighbor once or twice when England had begrudging met with the man called France years ago about land ownership and treaties. But this girl, the dark-haired dark-eyed girl who now looked right at him and New France, she was new.

While New France hid behind the coat of his French father, this unknown girl stood right next to the tall green-eyed man as thought she was going to risk saying something to the gathered group of men. There was a spark in her eyes, a spark that screamed that she knew more than either of the other colonies. If he had any doubt at all that she knew more about this life then he did, when her eyes met him, he knew it was true.

Her arms laid folded across her dark black lace-covered dress. A small gold cross lay at her neck and small gold bands were placed on her slim fingers. While he had never met one personally, he could see that she was dressed like a true Spanish lady.

He was taken out of his thoughts when a pinch was laid on his lower arm and a stern glare from England was given.

Oh right, no staring. He should try and remember these things. One would think the plethora of England sized bruises on his lower arm would be enough to remind him of that after a while. But then again, England did often tell him he was hard-headed.

“Go sit with New France”, the older man said just loud enough for him to hear, “and be nice, he’s not as...forward as you are.” Bending down to look him in the eyes, England lowered his voice even more, “and do not, embarrass me America.”

Gulping, he nodded his head, “yes sir…”, and quickly moved towards the Northern colonies who standing in the far corner of the library turned meeting room.

As the nations sat down to speak and to discuss the final terms of the latest agreement between their human leaders. Noticing this change, the dark-eyed girl also moved across the room towards them without needing to be told.

Nearing them, she dipped into a short curtsy and smiled at him, “You must be British America, I have heard so much about you.” He widened his eyes-she knew about him? why didn’t he know about her? “You have-I mean, yes, I am.” She continued to look at them both for a moment before moving to stand next to him, “My official given name is New Spain. You can call me that or you can call me Catalina if you wish.”

Darring a small smile of his own, he glanced over at her, “Well alright, if I can call you Catalina, then you can call me Alfred.” England had once told him that nations rarely used their human names with each other, but he could only assume it was different for colonies. He would have to ask England after the meeting if he remembered.

Catalina met his eye and nodded in agreement. She lazily pointed at the smallest wide-eyed Northern colonie who had not yet spoken, “Does he think he’s not allowed to speak?”

New Frances's nose scrunched up and he crossed his arms while doing his best to give both Alfred and Catalina a stern look, “I can speak, but we were told to stay quiet.” Barring himself further into the corner, the smallest colony made his voice to a barely audible whisper, “ I do not know about you, but I am not in the mood to see the consequences of breaking the rules!”

Catalina rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of her, “oh, what are they going to do to us that they haven’t done to us or others before? hit us? Lock us in our houses?” Alfred shrugged his shoulders in agreement. She was right. While it still hurt, England hits did not hurt as much as they had done in the past. At this point, it could barely be counted as a punishment. And for possibly getting locked away, it is not like if he got commanded to stay indoors that he wasn't going to find a way out.

“Papa would never!” stomped the boy.

Catalina rolled her eyes, “ You know, if you keep up shouting and stomping like that, they will for sure hear you”. The boy's eyes got larger at the thought of himself getting into trouble. he quickly shut his mouth.

Thinking silently to himself, the more he thought about it, it was somewhat confronting to know that it was not just him who so often seemed to displease his father country,

Glancing away from the most Northern personification, who now had his arms crossed in front of  
him angrily looking away, he shook his head before turning Catalina, “I don't mean to get you into any trouble or anything, but-” looking once more at the now arguing older men, “I am sure we would not be noticed if-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, she grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him towards the nearest door ignoring the quiet protest of the nearby french colony, “I wondered if you would ask, this room is much too stuffy and I just know they won’t be letting see anything after the meeting.”

“You don’t think New France will say anything do you?” questioned Catalina as she, still holding onto his hand, led them quickly through the long hallways, through the unnoticing businessmen, and out into the busy mid-day street.

“I don’t think so, he wouldn't dare speak without Frances permission.” He was going to say more, but he was stopped by the sudden realization that he had no idea where they were going.

When he asked if she wanted to leave, he hadn’t expected her to say yes or even to get this far out of the building with England sensing he was gone.

“Uh, Catalina, do you know where we are going?”. While the meeting was being held in his ( or well, England's) lands, he honestly had no idea where they were. He did not spend much time outside of New York and Boston these days.

She smiled back at him as they rounded a corner, “It is not far from here, I promise.”

As they slowed to a more normal pace after they both took notice of the humans on the street watching them with curious eyes, they fell into comfortable safe conversation. It was nothing deeper than talking about the weather back home or on the trip over, but it felt oddly nice to talk with someone.

No matter what you were talking about, when speaking with humans, you were always on guard so as not to spook them. He had found early on that humans did not take well to a small child talking about the lost colony like it was only yesterday.

He wondered if Catalina felt the same way, but before he could ask, they had rounded a corner and she had stopped them in their spot and pointed ahead of her

“I-oh wow, how did you know about this place?” He stood in shock at the lush green woods that were now in front of him.

They followed each other into the wild as she explained, “I saw it on our way into the city. I knew Spain would never let me go and explore it, so I had been trying to find a way to sneak away since I got off that wagon yesterday.”

The two colonies walked quietly deeper into the woods. the only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of the leaves, the woodland animals who were all keeping a watchful eye on their home, and the soft sounds of their breath.

“You have beautiful land, Alfred” spoke Catalina breaking the peaceful silence as she jumped down from the fallen tree she had been walking on and moved to be closer to him.

His eye widened for a moment at both the complaint and her reference to the land as his.

“Thank you but I am not sure England would be happy to hear you call this my land.”

“Ah, so he gets like that too? You would think, with how powerful they are, they would be a little less worried about us claiming a few people as our own.”

He was quiet for a moment, almost afraid to ask the question at the tip of his tongue. A memory of a night not long ago when he innocently asked his father about his chance of being a nation was responded to with a hard slap across the face, flitted across his mind. “Catalina, do you- I mean- do you ever think about the possibility of being a nation? You know, like Spain is?”

She was quiet for a moment before she kneeled by the creek they had now come across and patted the ground next to her.

“Sometimes I do”, tracing her fingertips in the water as she spoke, “ I like to think about how much better I would treat the humans if I was the one who represented them.”

He gave her an understanding smile, “I do the same”.

“But it’s hard isn’t it, Alfred? Spain, England, France; they are all such dominating figures and no matter how much I-you, try to fight back, it just seems they always fight harder.”

They both sat there letting what had just been admitted sink in. What they, what Catalina had just admitted, they both understood could never leave these woods. It could get them both into more trouble than they would already be in once the empires realized they were gone.

“If it makes any difference” he cleared his thoughts and looked her in the eyes, “ I think the time will come when we will fight back against them and at the end, we will be representing our people.”

She brushed her dark hair out of her face as the now cooling wind of Summer blew around them, “To me,” she spoke softly and leaned in closer, letting her fingertips softy brush on his cheek, “ It makes all the difference that you also believe.”

As Catalina pause for a moment, but then pressed her lips against his, and for a moment, just a moment, everything was quiet once more. The trees stopped rustling, the animals that surely surround them silenced, and their breath was seeming stopped.

She pulled away, for the first time that day, she was the one who looked shocked, “Alfre-”

“Catalina, it’s ok-”

The perfect silence was almost to soon broken by not far off shouting. “America, where are you?!”

Both colonies quickly pulled themselves apart and stood up, grabbing on to one another not to slip on the mossy ground, as soon as the not far off voice reached them. Their current position, while they both enjoyed it, was a position that would not make either of their guardians happy about running into. Picking off the dirt and grass off one another, they did their best to fix themselves.

They glanced at each other, once more before the elder men came into view. Catalin smailed. 

And for once, Alfred truly smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that if England/France/Spain would have had a meeting where they brought their colonies with them, North Carolina as a middle ground was a good spot.
> 
> Bath, North Carolina is the oldest Europen settlement in the now state. And until 1724, it was the capital.


End file.
